runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental essence being
The Elemental essence being is one of the strongest monsters on RuneScape, at level 12,458. It has only ever been killed three times, and all of those times it took an entire server to kill it. This makes the drop log short. Getting there To reach the Elemental essence being, a player must activate a portal to the Elemental Challenge. The first stage, (air), dose not need an item to open. You do, however, need to present an elemental orb, (a magic housing block that had been infused with 100 fire, water, air, and earth runes by Sedridor at the Wizards' Tower), to a POH portal. (Upon doing this, you may still enter your house, if your house is at that portal). Elemental Challenge Main Article: Elemental Challenge Upon entering an infused POH, you will be transported to the first stage: Air. In here you will find a level 151 Air essence being. It will drop things like key halves, gems, shield left halves, and some poor food like lobsters. It will also drop air essence (100% drop), and when used on a vial of water, it will become an Enchanted vial. Use this with the Blank portal at the opposite end of the room to the entrance it will become a Water portal. Then kill a Water essence being (level 257) for a Water essence, and use it on a Rock. (Elemental Workshop 1 quest, obtained from a drop from an earth elemental). Use it with the portal to enter the third stage of the challenge. Kill an Earth elemental (level 576) but beware that it's A LOT stronger than the combat level suggests. Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee is strongly suggested as it hits 99s with Melee, but has a max hit of just 32 with its Magic attack and hits 11s with its rarely used Ranged attack. After a short but hard fight, it will drop an Earth essence. Use this with a tinderbox and prepare the Penultimate Portal. Once ready, enter the fourth stage and attempt to slay the extremely difficult Fire essence being (Level 1190, overtaking Corporeal Beast by more than 200 levels!). It is possible to solo, but will use a lot of time and prayer potions. The fight is similar to both the Corporeal Beast and TzTok-Jad, as its attacks splash and require changing prayer for any chance of survival. This means that the entire team will be changing pray according to its attacks! Its Ranged attack is an arch of fire that comes from its hands and create a large splash of lava. Its magic attack It it shooting a huge ball of fire (that looks like a Dragonbreath attack but a lot bigger), that it spits from its mouth high into the air and it will fain down upon 25 players. Its Melee attack is simply a punch or kick. It is strongly advised that you try to keep away from the elemental as its melee attack hits through Protection prayers. It will use this attack as soon as it has the chance to. It is completely immune to Ranged (except Onyx bolts (e), that seem to hit 2s on him), making the best option to magic him. Ice (Ancient Magicks) and Water spells seem to be stronger against him. (Similar to how Ice strykewyrms are weak to Fire attacks). Finally, it will drop Fire essence. You must use this on a Rock (see above) alongside Air and Water Essences, to get an enchanted orb of the elements. Use this on the portal to open up a gateway to the Elemental essence being. Now you will see why it is so hard to beat.